1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mark transfer tool and a mark transfer tape, and more particularly to a mark transfer technology for transferring a transfer mark in a thin film composed of characters, codes, patterns or their combination arranged and formed on a mark transfer tape, to a sheet of paper or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various marks composed of characters, codes, patterns or their combination are prepared as stamps and impressed on a sheet of paper or other object surface through ink, or prepared as mark seals and adhered to a sheet of paper or the like.
In the background of the recent technical innovation and diversification of users"" preferences, widening of product variety is needed in various technical fields, and such trend is not exceptional in the stationery field handling various marks.
It is hence a primary object of the invention to present a novel mark transfer tool and mark transfer tape solving the problems of the prior art.
It is other object of the invention to present a novel mark transfer technology completely different from the conventional mark using technology, about various marks composed of characters, codes, patterns or their combination, by making use of coat film transfer technology.
It is another object of the invention to present a mark transfer tool effectively applicable to diversified preferences of general users, by employing a method of transferring a transfer mark on a mark transfer tape on a sheet of paper or the like.
It is a further object of the invention to present a mark transfer tool using the transfer mark composed of various marks and blank spaces for overwriting, in which various characters can be written over by a writing tool in the blank spaces for overwriting after transfer of transfer marks.
The mark transfer tool of the invention is a tool for transferring a transfer mark on a mark transfer tape on a sheet of paper or the like, comprising a hand-held case, a pay-out reel containing a mark transfer tape, being rotatably installed in the case, a rotatable take-up reel for collecting the used mark transfer tape, being rotatably installed in the case, and a transfer head for pressing and transferring the mark transfer tape being paid out from the pay-out reel onto the transfer area, being disposed at the leading end of the case, in which the mark transfer tape has pressure-sensitive adhesive transfer marks disposed and held continuously at specific intervals peelably on the surface of a base tape, the transfer marks are composed of various marks and overwriting blank spaces, division visual recognition means showing division positions of transfer marks is disposed between transfer marks, and visual recognition positioning parts visually corresponding and coinciding with the division visual recognition means of the mark transfer tape are disposed at visually recognizable positions at the stationary side of the traveling mark transfer tape.
In a preferred embodiment, at least the surface forming portion of the overwriting blank spaces is made of a material to be written by a writing tool.
Further, the visual recognition positioning parts are disposed at visually recognizable positions of the tape running area of the transfer head, or at visually recognizable positions in the leading end portion of the case. For example, in the former transfer head, the leading end edge of the transfer head or the positioning index provided on the surface of the transfer head is preferably employed, or in the latter case, the leading end edge of the projecting position of the transfer head in the case is preferably employed.
Further, as the visual recognition positioning parts, the leading end edge of the transfer head or the positioning index provided on the surface of the transfer head is employed.
As the division visual recognition means, for example, the following modes may be employed.
(1) The division visual recognition means is a line for visual recognition extending straightly in the width direction of the base tape formed between mutually adjacent transfer marks in the base tape, and is composed to indicate the transfer completion position of one transfer mark when the visual recognition line corresponds and coincides with the visual recognition position part in the mark transfer operation.
(2) The division visual recognition means is a mark indication line for indicating the transfer length range of each transfer mark provided at least at one edge in the width direction of the base tape, and the boundary between mutually adjacent mark indication lines is the division visual recognition part, and is composed to indicate the transfer completion position of one transfer mark when the visual recognition line corresponds and coincides with the visual recognition position part in the mark transfer operation.
(3) The division visual recognition means is a notch for visual recognition penetrating through mutually adjacent transfer marks in the base tape, and is composed to indicate the transfer completion position of one transfer mark when the visual recognition notch corresponds and coincides with the visual recognition position part in the mark transfer operation.
Further, depending on the purpose, the division allowable visual recognition part is provided at least at the upstream side or downstream side in the tape running direction of the division visual recognition means, and it is composed to indicate the allowable limit of the transfer completion position or transfer start position of one transfer mark when the division allowable visual recognition part corresponds and coincides with the visual recognition position part in the mark transfer operation.
The basic composition of operation of the mark transfer tool is either a tape refill type having a tape cartridge comprising at least the pay-out reel and take-up reel detachably disposed in the case so that the mark transfer tape may be exchanged, or a one time type having the pay-out reel and take-up reel disposed in the case, with the transfer head provided at the leading end of the case.
The mark transfer tape of the invention is preferably disposed and used in the mark transfer tool, in which pressure-sensitive adhesive transfer marks are disposed and held continuously at specific intervals peelably on the surface of a base tape, the transfer marks are composed of various marks and overwriting blank spaces, division visual recognition means showing division positions of transfer marks is disposed between transfer marks, and the division visual recognition means is configured to indicate the division position of one transfer mark when visually corresponding and coinciding with the visual recognition positioning part provided on the transfer head of the mark transfer tool in the mark transfer operation of the mark transfer tool.
In a preferred embodiment, at least the surface forming portion of the overwriting blank spaces is made of a material to be written by a writing tool.
Further, the mark transfer tape of the invention is composed of a transfer mark layer comprising multiple transfer marks adhered and held to the surface side of the base tape of which back side is processed to be peelable, peelably or peelably and separably in pieces, and more specifically the following lamination structure is employed.
i) The transfer mark layer is composed by integrally laminating a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer composed of a pressure-sensitive adhesive transparent material, and a mark array layer composed of multiple marks arranged continuously at specific intervals in the running direction of the base tape, and this transfer mark layer is adhered and held to the surface of the base tape processed to be peelable, peelably and separably in pieces through the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer.
ii) The transfer mark layer is composed by integrally laminating a mark forming layer composed of an adhesive transparent material, a mark array layer composed of multiple marks arranged continuously at specific intervals in the running direction of the base tape, and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer composed of a pressure-sensitive adhesive transparent material, and this transfer mark layer is adhered and held to the surface of the base tape processed to be peelable, peelably and separably in pieces through the mark forming layer.
iii) The transfer mark layer is composed by integrally laminating a mark array layer composed of multiple marks arranged continuously at specific intervals in the running direction of the base tape, and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer composed of a pressure-sensitive adhesive transparent material, and this transfer mark layer is adhered and held to the surface of the base tape processed to be peelable, peelably and separably in pieces through the mark array layer.
iv) The transfer mark layer is composed by integrally laminating a mark array layer composed of multiple marks arranged continuously at specific intervals in the running direction of the base tape, and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer composed of a pressure-sensitive adhesive transparent material, and this transfer mark layer is adhered and held to the surface of the base tape processed to be adhesive, peelably and separably in pieces through the mark array layer.
Further, as the division visual recognition means, the following modes may be employed.
(a) The division visual recognition means is a line for visual recognition formed correspondingly between mutually adjacent transfer marks on the surface of the base tape, and is composed to indicate the transfer completion position of one transfer mark when the visual recognition line corresponds and coincides with the visual recognition position part in the mark transfer operation of the mark transfer tool.
(b) The division visual recognition means is composed of a mark indication formed at least at one edge in the width direction on the surface of the base tape, and a division visual recognition part as the boundary between mutually adjacent mark indication lines, and the mark indication line is disposed corresponding to the transfer length range of the transfer mark, and is composed to indicate the transfer completion position of one transfer mark when the visual recognition line corresponds and coincides with the visual recognition position part in the mark transfer operation of the mark transfer tool.
(c) The base tape is made of a see-through transparent film material, and the division visual recognition means is a line for visual recognition formed correspondingly between mutually adjacent transfer marks on the back side of the base tape, and is composed to indicate the transfer completion position of one transfer mark when the visual recognition line corresponds and coincides with the visual recognition position part in the mark transfer operation of the mark transfer tool.
(d) The base tape is made of a see-through transparent film material, and the division visual recognition means is composed of a mark indication formed at least at one edge in the width direction on the back side of the base tape, and a division visual recognition part as the boundary between mutually adjacent mark indication lines, and the mark indication line is disposed corresponding to the transfer length range of the transfer mark, and is composed to indicate the transfer completion position of one transfer mark when the division visual recognition part corresponds and coincides with the visual recognition position part in the mark transfer operation of the mark transfer tool.
(e) The division visual recognition means is a notch for visual recognition penetrating through mutually adjacent transfer marks at least in the base tape, and is composed to indicate the transfer completion position of one transfer mark when the visual recognition notch corresponds and coincides with the visual recognition position part in the mark transfer operation of the mark transfer tool.
Further, depending on the purpose, the division allowable visual recognition part is provided at least at the upstream side or downstream side in the tape running direction of the division visual recognition means, and it is composed to indicate the allowable limit of the transfer completion position or transfer start position of one transfer mark when the division allowable visual recognition part corresponds and coincides with the visual recognition position part in the mark transfer operation of the mark transfer tool.
To transfer the transfer mark on the mark transfer tape on a desired transfer area of a sheet of paper, the case is held by fingers, the leading end pressing portion of the transfer head is pressed tightly to the transfer area, and the case is moved along the sheet of paper in this state, so that the transfer mark is transferred.
Specifically, with the division visual recognition means provided in the mark transfer tape visually coinciding with the visual recognition positioning part of the transfer head, the transfer head is tightly pressed to the transfer start end on the transfer area, and the case is directly moved along the sheet of paper, and is stopped when the next division visual recognition means visually coincides with the visual recognition positioning part.
By this operation, the transfer mark on the mark transfer tape at the leading end pressing portion of the transfer head is peeled off the base tape, and is accurately transferred on the transfer area, and the used mark transfer tape after the transfer mark is separated, that is, the base tape is taken up and collected on the take-up reel.
Further, after transfer, it is allowed to write over by a writing tool in the over writing blank space of the transfer mark.